


A Beach Experiance

by spookyscaryiwachan



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Black Reaper Kaneki, F/M, I hate beaches and so do they, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyscaryiwachan/pseuds/spookyscaryiwachan
Summary: Black reaper Kaneki takes Touka to the beach, thinking she'll enjoy it. When he realises they both would rather not be there, they find another way to satisfy themselves.





	A Beach Experiance

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at smut. Have mercy on my poor soul.

Maybe his former self would have been excited to go to the beach, sit with a good book and enjoy the sound of the calming waves. He knows Haise would have been ecstatic, happy to please and enjoy a day out with his friends. To be honest, he probably would have invited half the ccg. He let out a sigh. That was then, and now the beach was simply a pain. He wasn't sure why, it just seemed pointless. The heat didn't bother him much, even though he refused to take off his black clothing, keeping the gloves on as well. The sea was just there, and there was no point to swim.

He had a feeling she would enjoy it, however. To let her let the sun kiss her pale skin, and to bask in the warmth the beach would have to offer. Maybe she would go for a swim, float in the salty water, and forget the harsh realities that surrounds them - it's the least she deserves.

Touka detests the beach. Surrounded by noisy humans, always those exposed restaurants that carry around the stench of human food, the perverted idiots who hang around. It was horrible. She let out a grumble; she had no idea why Kaneki would invite her to a beach. She hates the heat, the feeling of sweat trickling down her stomach, or arms, or anywhere, really. The humidity makes her hair go batshit frizzy, and she hates the rubbery feeling of a swimming costume. It was too hot to wear a one-piece, so she had to wear an exposing bikini she just bought a couple of days ago, when he offered, because her old one didn't fit. She had only used it once years ago, when Yoriko wanted to go swimming at their local swimming centre, but she managed to make a last minute excuse. At least that was a pool, which she assumed was way better because the way the sand slipped in her flip flops when she walked only pissed her off even more.

She didn't have to say yes, when he asked, she just felt compelled to, though she wouldn't tell Kaneki that. With their jobs they didn't have much time together. They never went out, dinner dates weren't an option, movies took too long in his 24/7 schedule, and he never visited :re anymore, afraid that someone might suspect the cafe, putting them all in danger. Most of their time spent together, which was rarely, happened to be when it was convenient for him, usually late in the night, when he couldn't hold off on seeing her. But even then they wouldn't talk much, with the pent up tension of their last reunion lingering.

He studied Touka, observing the slight look of disgust on her face as her eyes dotted around the beach, and the way she masked it when she realised a second too late his eyes were on her. The light was on her, and he was sitting in the shadows.

Looking over at her again, his eyes plastered on the way her swimsuit fitted her curves perfectly, with the right amount of exposure. A sense of disappointment filled him, however, at the thought that other people could see what was reserved solely for him. He fought the strong urge to cover her up, hide her from the insistent stares of both men and women alike. That wasn't necessary, however, as he could tell she was uncomfortable too, by the way her arms hugged herself, her head in her knees, the blue wisps of her soft-looking hair visible where her face should be. So she was still hung up on that. Another small frown crossed his features, she needed to realise how beautiful she was.

Reaching into his bag, he took out a spare towel he brought, though he wasn't exactly sure why when he packed it, and wrapped it around her. She looked up at him, surprised, her hair bouncing with the newfound frizziness already affecting it. He offers her a rare smile, and he tucks her hair behind her ear, before giving her a light peck. They looked into each other's eyes, already feeling the tension build. Kaneki took this opportunity to admire the parts of her body that weren't covered by the fabric. Being taller than her, he could see right down her cleavage, the little mole peeking through. Both knew she didn't mind being looked at, if it was only him, but she blushed anyway, feeling slight annoyance that he can provoke such reactions from her.

Not to mention the heaviness of his gaze already had her aroused. And by the lust in his eyes, she could tell he was too.

Simultaneously, they got up and began packing their stuff, no words exchanged. To a normal person, they probably looked suspicious, as they discreetly rolled their mats, eyes skimming the crowds, and not like they're holding off the temporary urge to fuck.

Kaneki packed first, and began walking, Touka following close behind. While she focused on trying not to lose her companion, she wondered how he knew his way around so quickly. That was, until, he turned into a narrow alleyway, and took her lips as soon as she had disappeared with him. She gasped, dropping the bags, but he only took this as the opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth and shove her against the wall.

Her hips wriggle against his, and he lets out a low growl, shoving his hips against her roughly in return. His lips refuse to leave hers, except for air, and even then he chases her mouth, barely giving her time to breathe. He was the only thing her senses could feel, only making her want him more. She rutted her hips against him, impatiently, as he stole her lips again, before pressing butterfly kisses to her jaw. He began to take the towel off her, wrapping it around the two of them, as if giving them their own privacy.

She had put on her sundress when they were leaving, but he was rushing too much to take it off completely. He pulled it down, so it rested on her hips, exposing her stomach and bra. Thanking God she was wearing a bikini, Kaneki quickly unhooked the piece, before going to untie the string at her neck. The garment fell to the ground as he pressed more kisses to her chest, teasing her slightly, then latching onto her nipple. She let out a mewl of approval, which delighted him, as he sucked at her nipple, one hand groping the neglected breast, the other holding her arms above her head, arching her back slightly. Breathing growing heavier, she pressed her chest closer to him, and he pulled away. She voiced her disappointment, letting out a reluctant moan as he admired the sight in front of him. The sweat glistening on her sloping back (which is the only time she doesn't mind), her perked nipples and swollen lips, the ragged breath he could feel on his face and the scent of her arousal filling his senses. He groaned lowly, before getting on his knees, desperate to taste her. He would prefer to have her on his bed, where she could have her legs on his shoulders, her thighs squeezing his face, but this would have to do.

Dipping his head under her skirt, he left a light kiss on her underwear, feeling her squirm on top him. He parts his mouth slightly, and presses his lips to her again, harder, prompting a quiet moan and a jerk of her hips. He lets out a deep (yet quiet) chuckle at her impatience that sends vibrations to her sex and has her whining, craving more. He decides to let her have what she deserves, slowly pulling off her underwear and cupping her sex. He could feel the wetness dripping onto his hand. He licked it slowly, making sure Touka could hear the sounds, watching in fascination as she only seemed to get wetter. Before he allowed her anytime to think, he latched onto her clit, giving her intense scraps of pleasure.

Kaneki ground his tongue against her folds, groaning at the way he could taste her with each lick. Touka couldn't see the black head of hair underneath her, the fact that she couldn't see him, not knowing what he's going to do next only added to the stimulation. He was going slow, much too slow, purposely avoiding her clit, teasing her to the very end. She managed to slip one of her hands underneath her dress, finding his hair as she pulled it mindlessly, rutting against him, almost desperate to have him pleasure her  
'What are you doing?' She had to take a heavy breath between each word, Kaneki had already worked her up so much. 'Doing what?' He teased, as if that red armed bastard deserved to act innocent  
'Taking so long.'  
She hissed the words, and felt the smirk against her thigh, and a puff of hot air against her vagina.  
'He-hey, if you sto-' He latched onto her clit, sucking harshly, revelling in Touka's shock. Her arguments died in her throat as a moan replaced them. Done with the teasing, three fingers plunged in her slit, shocking her once more as she recovered by rocking into them. He curled his fingers, squeezing a repressed moan out of her mouth. The loudness startled the both of them, though Kaneki quickly recovered and continued, using his tongue on her clit. He could hear the audible smack of Touka slapping a hand over her mouth, an incoherent whine seeping through. She tried a get closer, and he held her hips back.  
'I want to hear you~' he sang, waiting for the removal of her hand off her mouth, as she placed it back on his hair, gripping tighter than before. Rewarding her, he continued pleasuring her, not stopping until he heard her sobs as she unraveled against him, swallowing her load. He rose his head, making sure to clean off any of her juices as he watched her post-orgasm glow in awe. The way her cheeks were flushed and her recovering pants filled the alleyway made him hungry again.

He got up, loving the way her knees buckled momentarily before pressing his erection against her sensitivity, listening to the whimper she gave in response. He gently kissed her cheek, affection in their eyes. He moved to place an open mouthed kiss on her shoulder, descending again, this time with teeth, waiting for the startled gasp. Satisfied, he bit down again, drawing the littlest of blood, sucking harshly, getting as much as he could. As selfish as he was, he had already tasted the sweetest parts of her, and needed more.

He pushed sharply against her, knowing he had made her desperate again, by the way she rutted against him. Though this was a perfect opportunity to tease her, he was also hungry for her. He unbuckled his trousers, unbothered to take them off completely, as he swiftly entered her in one thrust, hearing both sighs of relief. He didn't give her much time to adjust, before pulling back almost completely, only to plunge himself into her. He was picking up speed now, Touka sandwiched between him and the wall. She bounced slightly on his cock, slicking him even more, a guttural groan escaping him. He knew Touka liked it rough, and he loved the feeling of dominating her, he revelled in it.  
'You could have been honest with me.' He thrusted harshly, hitting her sweet spot, listening to her rushed moans to do it again. He angled his hips, trying to recreate the last thrust  
'You could have told me you didn't want to come here.' More thrusts, more whimpers.  
'Now look at us, resorting back to our old ways.' she let out a loud moan, shocked at her own abruptness. She was keening, begging for a release.  
'You really love getting off, don't you?' Their moans were getting louder now, hip bones connecting with each push. Kaneki knew he was going to cum soon, and so was Touka. He slithered a hand down to her clit, toying with it, before she let out a large shudder, riding out her orgasm. Kaneki watched, grunting as he felt himself come undone, losing his rhythm, and mind going blank.

Their vision returned, Touka slumping against Kaneki in her tiredness, and Kaneki holding the wall for dear life. They slowly dropped down until they rested on the floor, trying to catch their breath. He wrapped the towel around her tighter, his arms circling her almost protectively. She felt safe, and sated, and tired. They remained like that for a while, and when Kaneki started to get up, Touka grumbled, missing her warmth and support.

Knowing her face was hidden in his chest, he let out a wide grin, probably the widest since he had recovered his memories. Kaneki slowly dressed Touka, smile still permanent on his features, as he held onto her and the bags while he walked back to the car.


End file.
